


Madoka Magica: After Walpurgisnact

by Atomyst_Fics, Dragonflame27



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anger, Broken Bones, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Caretaking, Character Death, Death, F/F, Friendship, Investigations, Lies, Magic Revealed, Magical Girls, Missing Persons, Promises, Secrets, Yuri, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomyst_Fics/pseuds/Atomyst_Fics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: What happens to the people Homura leaves behind when she goes back in time?





	Madoka Magica: After Walpurgisnact

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you all enjoy this. This is my first time co-writing with some one and we are pretty proud of how this is going. Hope u all enjoy it. I give a lot of thanks and credit to Atomyst_fics without the help this story would not have made it this far.

Junko sat in the evacuation site, waiting for her daughter to return. It was a large building that could house many people, but it was already packed. She had her husband and son with her; the toddler had been whining through most of the night but finally calmed down and fell asleep on his father’s lap.

Most kids sat with their parents, crying or trying to comfort the younger kids. Suddenly thunder boomed outside, causing the building to shake.

“Mama are we going to be okay?” a child asked nearby.

“Don't worry sweetie we’ll be fine. This building is meant to protect us from the storm.” The mother said, hoping to reassure her child.

Tomohisa looked at his wife. Her face was contorted with worry. He reached out and placed his hand on hers. She jumped, startled, and turned to meet his gaze. 

“Don't worry too much. She is probably taking shelter right now.” He said, trying to comfort his wife. 

She just shook her head. “I just have a very bad feeling.”

Once again thunder boomed. The building shook, and the lights flickered. Everyone could hear the wind howling outside. 

Children screamed and hugged onto their parents from the sound of the thunder booming.

“Are we really going to be alright?” A girl asked the boy sitting next to her. She leaned in closer and he wrapped his arms around her. 

A chuckle escaped his lip. “What? Wait are you scared Minami?”

The girl turned red and looked away. “Of course not.”

Many others kept with small talk, trying to ease the tension in the air. It had been a while since they had been evacuated to a storm shelter. They could just imagine the damage this storm was going to cause. From what the reporters said, it was to be the storm of the century.

Junko closed her eyes. As the storm grew more and more violent outside, Junko’s anxiety grew along with it. She knew she should not have let Madoka go. She should have grabbed her and forced her to come back inside the shelter. Her daughter's words still rang in her ears and her mind went back to the conversation that took place only an hour ago...

_ “Madoka where do you think your going!” Junko asked as she grabbed her daughter's hand.  _

_ Madoka turned to look at her mother. The look in her eyes stopped Junko in her tracks. Very rarely did Madoka looks so intense. Her eyes where full of determination and strength; strength that knew what she had to do.  _

_ Madoka smiled. “I'm sorry mom but I have to go. I have to help a friend. I can't tell you why I have to go... but I just do. She- she can't do this alone and that makes me worry for her.” _

_ Junko just stood there. The sound of a television report on behind her. _

_ “Please follow the orders that will be given and where to go. This evacuation is not a drill. Please follow the instructions that are given.” The female voice of a reporter said.  _

“ _ Are you sure about this Madoka? You realize how dangerous it is out there right now don't you? _ "

_ “I do. I really do. But I have to go! Mom, I can't tell you everything now. But I promise I will. I'll tell you everything.” Madoka spoke with strength and resolve on her voice.  _

_ Junko knew her daughter's mind was made up. And she knew when Madoka was like that it was near impossible to change it.  _

_ She let Madoka’s hand go, and stared at her face. “Just promise me you'll come back safe.” _

_ Madoka just smiled and nodded. She gave her mom one last hug, then ran out the door and into the storm.  _

She wondered if letting her daughter go really was the right thing to do. If she were to explain how the conversation played out to someone who was not personally there, then it would indeed sound absolutely insane for her to just let her child run off into the night, during one of history’s worst storms… but, somehow, for some reason Junko could not put her finger on - it felt right.

Madoka was young, but she was not foolish. She understood the risks but even knowing that did not hinder the resolve in her eyes the slightest. Junko taught her daughter to be brave and always follow her heart. In that moment, Junko knew she could not get in her way of doing just that…

Her head shot up as her thoughts were disturbed by an extra loud crack of thunder. It woke Tatsuya up, along with several other sleeping children in the shelter, resulting in multiple fresh bouts of crying quaking through the shelter.

Junko looked towards one of the windows that lined the ceiling, watching the flashes of lightning. She  _ thought  _ letting Madoka go was the right thing to do… but she just hoped she was right…

******

Mami and the others fell back as wave after wave of familiars appeared. 

“Damn it there seems to be no end to these things,” Kyoko yelled after throwing her spear into the body of a familiar. 

Mami’s breathing was heavy and uneven. She felt the weight of the battle on her shoulders. She let out another volley of shots and they pierced into the bodies of the familiars, dropping them like flies which disappeared halfway through their descent to the ground. 

“ _ Everyone fall back to the building on the left. And make sure to stay out of my way!”  _  Homura yelled telepathically into each of their minds. 

They did as she said and watched as out of nowhere hundreds of thousands of RPG’s appeared in front of Homura - all aimed at the the cackling witch. 

In the distance Homura stood in front of her arsenal of weapons, a small device held in her hands. She pressed a button on the device and every single grenade launcher went off, flying towards the witch. The explosion was huge and consumed the witch in a ball of fire. The backlash of the explosion was so hot the girls ducked into hiding behind walls and rubble to block the heat. 

Once the smoke had cleared the girls could still see the witch. Their hearts sank even further, their hope slowly fading. The witch hadn't even been hurt! Everything Homura just threw at her seemed to have gone to waste. 

No matter what they did, no matter how hard each if them where trying, it seemed that nothing they did even fazed the witch in front of them. 

Mami shook her head. She wouldn't give up just yet! “Come on! If there is so much as even the tiniest of chances of us beating Walpurgisnacht then that is enough of a reason to keep fighting!”

The other two girls turned to looks at Mami. Her words ringing in their ears. 

“I would have expected nothing less from you Mami Tomoe.” Homura said as she appeared next to her, causing the girls to jump. 

She flipped her hair and sighed. “Lets try to use a combined attack where we all attack at once, maybe that will do something.”

The girls nodded and launched themselves back out into battle. 

******

Madoka stood watching from a distance. Panting as she tried to catch her breath after climbing over some rubble to get a better vantage point. Finally, she arrived to where she could see Homura and the rest fighting. 

In the distance she could see red, blue, gold and purple zipping about. Suddenly there was a huge explosion in the distance. Even from where Madoka stood, she could feel the heat from it. 

All around her the area was destroyed. Buildings in ruin, water piling on the ground. Madoka began to climb back down the ruined building, but the rain had caused the ground to become slick and she soon slipped and lost her footing. She let out a scream as she slid down the building and came to a hard stop at the bottom. 

Madoka let out a groan of pain as she struggled to stand, and then was greeted by a familiar voice.

“What a shame, despite their struggle, it really is pointless.”

Madoka gasped as she glanced towards the voice, and saw Kyubey sitting on his haunches atop a turned over car. His tail gave a small flick as she looked at him. “I-it’s you!” She said, glaring at him. She had learned to hate that little rodent, having witnessed his manipulative ways all too clearly.

She looked up to the sky, they were still far away, but she could see one of Kyoko’s chains burst forth from the red dot that must have been her, while sparks flew from the yellow and purple dots that were Mami and Homura, and the blue one circled around looking for an opening. “If you have nothing to say but that,” she said to Kyubey, “then why don’t you just leave me alone?” She hated to hear her friends struggle being called  _ pointless _ .

“Isn’t there a reason you came here, though?” Kyubey asked, drawing her focus back to him. “Even you can see that it is too much for them. At this rate, there can only be one outcome.”

Madoka’s eyes widened. She believed in her friends, but they had already been fighting for a long time and it seemed the enormous witch that hovered above the city was barely even phased. Madoka wanted to help, she would do anything to help them, but Homura had begged her to not get involved, forced her to promise that no matter how bad things got she would not make a contract.

Then, she saw a black ribbon extend from the witch and swat the yellow dot like it was a fly. The witches taunting laugh followed after slamming into the yellow light. 

“Tomoe-san!” Madoka screamed as she watched the yellow light fall out of the air and crash into a building. Her eyes widened in horror, waiting for the light to burst back up and continue fighting, but she did not see it. Tears formed in her eyes and eventually began to streak down her face. “No! This is horrible!”

She felt her legs shake and she slumped to the ground, tears falling down her face. Her hands clenched into fists as she was racked with grief. 

Madoka wasn't sure if Mami was okay or not but could only pray that she was. But a sinking feeling in her stomach told her the opposite. 

Kyubey tilted his head. His next words made Madoka’s blood turn cold.

“It seems that they won't last much longer. They’re power just isn’t enough to defeat Walpurgisnacht after all. It’s a shame, really.” Kyubey said with another flick of his tail. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking at him in horror.

“It's just as I said. They are not strong enough to defeat it. At this rate none of them will survive. You could stop this, however, if you just make a contract with me and became a magical girl!” 

Madoka just shook her head and got back up to her feet and started walking closer to the battle. No matter what, she wasn't going to believe the manipulative little creature. After all, Homura had proven to her exactly what he was and how little he actually cared for his contractees.

The entire way she could see her friends still fighting. Here and there large explosions would go off around the witch. The heat caused Madoka to cover her eyes and shield her face. She got closer and closer to where the fight continued to rage. The witch’s laughter echoed around the entire area. 

She soon found herself close enough that she could make out her friend’s shapes. She watched as each of them struggled. Kyoko let her chain fly again at the witch. Sayaka soon followed running across the destroyed buildings that floated in the air... Mami was still nowhere in sight.

Madoka froze as she watched the shadow-like figures chase after them in the air.

She still didn't believe Kyubey's words from earlier, that there could only be one out come. That her friends would lose. She shook her head; no matter what she wasn't going to lose faith!

“SAYAKA!” a voice screamed so loud that it reached Madoka's ears. 

Her head snapped to the side to see one of the familiars imaple Sayaka with what looked like a rapier. She watched as Kyoko moved quickly to her friend’s side just as the witch flicked another black tenderal at them. It hit the two hard, sending them flying back into the ground and out of sight. Once again, Madoka waited for the two lights to reappear but they did not. 

Utter grief washed over Madoka. She felt the tears streaming down her face. Her body shook. She once again fell to her knees as a scream of grief left her throat. 

“You can see for yourself how pointless their struggle is. No matter how hard they try it is all in vain. None of them were ever strong enough to defeat it.” Kyubey said in his usual factual voice.

Madoka froze as she watched another explosion surrounded the witch. The familiars shot around as if trying to protect the witch from the onslaught of explosions. 

She watched as the familiars found a target - Homura! She watched as Homura vanished and reappeared, explosions and gunshots surrounded the familiars. Some burst into small lights as they were destroyed.

Once again Homura vanished then reappeared. She held a small device in her hand and explosions rocked the earth once again.

The witches laughter filled the area once more. Madoka flinched at the horrible sound its laughter made. 

******

The massive witch that had hurt her friends and destroying her town just continued laughing. As if nothing they did had any effect at all. Tears were streaming down Madoka’s face, she was not listening to Kyubey’s discouraging words, but seeing the reality for herself. Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka were no longer present in the battle, and Madoka did not know if any of them were alive or dead. Now it was just Homura, trying her best. 

But... wouldn’t she end up like her other friends eventually?

Madoka fell to her knees and stared at the ground, watching her own tears leave small damp spots on the cement. She could feel the incubator’s presence upon her, as if it was standing over her shoulder in anticipation. She did not want to give him what he wanted, nor did she want to break her promise to Homura, but she could not just watch her friends and her town be destroyed like this!

“Kyubey…” she finally said in a choked whisper. “So I really have the power to defeat that witch? This will all be over if I make a contract with you?”

“Of course.” Madoka looked up to see Kyubey now sitting on his haunches right in front of her. His little red eyes glistening. “The power you possess is unlike any magical girl I have seen before. All you need to do is make a contract with me to unlock that potential and Walpurgisnacht will not stand a chance against you.”

“I-I see…” Madoka put her hand over her mouth, holding back a sob. Homura had begged her not to do this, but she saw no other way.

Making a contract with Kyubey would be betraying Homura, and Madoka did not want to hurt her. But, she couldn't sit back and watch the horrible scene unfold before her any longer! She knew she had to do something!

“Tell me, Madoka Kaname.” Kyubey pressed on. “What is the wish that will make your soul gem shine?”

Madoka turned to look into the red eyes of the Incubator. She opened her mouth and spoke. “I wish~”

******

Homura let out a cry as her back slammed against the wall of a building. She felt a pop and suddenly her shoulder flared with pain and her arm fell completely limp. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and her vision swam. 

No matter what, she wasn't going to give up! She had finally gotten Madoka to listen to her and even showed her the truth about Kyubey.

She watched as the familiars shot towards her at unbelievable speeds. The shield on her dislocated arm clicked and time stopped. The familiars stopped inches from her. 

Reaching into the time space, she pulled out a small bomb. She pulled the pin with her teeth and let go so it would freeze outside her time flow. Stepping away, and around the familiars, she placed several more bombs around them then traveled outside the blast radius before resuming time.

Explosions rocked the ground. She exhaled as she watched them vanish, then put her hand on her damaged shoulder and braced herself while looking back to the giant witch that loomed over her.

She inhaled sharply, with one quick burst of effort and a cry of pain, she forced her arm back into its socket. Homura’s eyes widened as she felt pain shoot through her body, almost forcing her back to her knees. She took a moment to stand there and adjust to it, then slowly started bending her elbow and wiggling her fingers, verifying the injury had been taken care of.

Then, a fresh scream escaped her lips and she looked down to see a black pointed shadow had erupted out of her chest, just below any major organs. A small cackle came from behind, from where the familiar had impaled her through her back, and it was now lifting her with it’s weapon and taking her up into the air.

The pain was intense. It made Homura’s vision blur. The shadow left her body and the next thing she knew she was falling. Her back slammed against a wall. She felt her body slide down until she was on the ground. Her body screaming in pain. 

Looking up she could see the familiars surrounding her. Fear gripped her heart as she stared at her own end. This timeline was another failure. She was finally at her limit, past the point of being able to fight back. She no longer had any choice but to reverse time once again.

_ Madoka.  _ Homura thought, as her hand weakly gripped her shield.  _ I’m sorry... _

Suddenly, pink energy pierced through the familiars and they burst into dust. A familiar pink haired girl dropped down from above and landed in front of her. A sad smile on her face. 

“Madoka!?” Homura yelled in horror. She had failed once again to save her friend. Or keep her from making the contract. 

“Homura, I'm sorry. I really am, but I had too,” Madoka said with tears in her eyes. She knelt down next to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. “I'm so sorry.” She said again.

Homura cried, returning the hug and said, “It’s okay… I know...” This timeline failed, but she could at least have this last moment with her dear friend before erasing it...

After about a minute or so, Homura felt Madoka's warmth vanish. She opened her eyes to see Madoka stand up.

“Where are you going?” Homura asked.

Madoka looked over her shoulder, to the witch looming in the sky above them, it’s tendrils lashing out and smacking away chunks of buildings and it continued it’s shrill laughter.

“I know what you have to do now…” Madoka said, “But I can’t imagine this world will really just disappear… so…” She turned her gaze back to Homura. Despite her tears she was forcing herself to smile. That determined look of hers that Homura remembered from the very first timeline when all this started. That look like gave Homura strength, and made protecting this girl her purpose for living. “I’m so sorry Homura-chan… but it looks like I’m going to have to hurt you again…”

“Madoka! Wait!” Homura yelled as she jumped back to her feet, stretching out a hand, but before she could reach her Madoka ascended up into the sky, bringing her eye level with the collosal witch in mere seconds.

A bright light formed in Madoka’s hands as she strung her arrow and pulled it back. Her body was lost in the blinding light, turning her into a dark silhouette amongst the bright pink star which grew brighter and brighter until suddenly being let loose.

The shockwave was massive, and the witch itself disappeared into the light as the ground shook and buildings crumbled. Homura fell, unable to stand on the shaky ground even if her legs were not wobbly from the pain in the first place. She looked down, her hair fell over her face and she punch the ground.

The shockwave passed, and light returned to the sky. She heard the soft click of Madoka’s heels as she landed next to her. She crouch down, and put her arm over Homura’s back.

“Madoka why?” Homura cried. 

“I couldn't do it… I couldn’t just watch anymore. There was so much suffering. I couldn't stand it.” She said, her voice cracking.

This was it… soon, Homura would have one more job to do before reversing time. She wished she could freeze time forever right now, and never have to face what was to come, but that was impossible and she had already done it countless times…

Madoka’s aura changed, her costume disappeared back into her civilian clothes, and her arms tightened as she grunted, trying to stop herself from screaming. “Ouch… this hurts…” Madoka said through her teeth, her voice cracking with her tears.

Homura turned her head to look at her. The determination that was in Madoka’s eyes suddenly turned to desperation. Her eyebrows twitching, her eyes becoming a window into the terror she was now feeling… Homura herself knew that horror all too well.

“I-I didn’t know it would hurt like this!” Madoka said, her voice cracking again, but trying to hold back some of what she was feeling. She knew it was upsetting Homura, and held back as much as she could, but was unable to hold it back completely. “W-what is this feeling? Homura-chan! I’m so sorry!”

Madoka’s hand came forward, shaking, with her tainted soulgem laying on the center of her palm. The dark shadows swam within the once beautiful pink gem, leaving nothing behind but shadows. Suddenly a crack appeared on it’s now delicate surface and Madoka’s shoulders hunched and she gasped in pain.

“Homura-chan, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know it was like this!” Her tone was pleading. Homura knew what she had to do. They both knew, and Madoka was begging for forgiveness for making her have to do it.

Despite it all, Homura smiled. Giving this version of Madoka as much reassurance as she possibly could in her last moments. Though inside it tore at her heart as she tried to comfort her friend. 

She reached into her time shield and pulled out a gun. “It’s okay Madoka, you have nothing to apologize for…” Her smile twitched as a sob forced its way past her lips, and the gun came forward. “You did good Madoka… you are so good!”

A scream echoed through the city, bouncing off the ruined walls just before being drowned out by a single gunshot.

For several moments there was absolute silence. For Homura, no sound could be heard, not even the sound of her own scream that soon followed as she fell on top of her one and only friend, now limp and lifeless.

“What a waste.” said a familiar voice. “I would have loved to see what kind of witch Madoka Kaname would have become.” 

Homura turned her gun and fired, blowing him apart without even looking at him, cutting off his voice. 

She stood and stared at the body of her friend. Her heart going numb once more. 

“Next time… Madoka…” She sniffed as she hardened her face. “I’ll save you next time… I swear!”

Homura turned and flipped her hair. Her eyes hard and her face streaked with tears. Her shield clicked once more and the world soon swirled and dissolved around her as she stepped through that empty space between worlds. Once again she turned back time, leaving behind the body of her friend and the corpse of the rodent named Kyubey. 

What Homura did not know, although she was leaving this world behind and  would never interact with it again... this world’s story was not yet over…

...Far on the other side of town, as the last remnants of the heavy storm clouds parted, Junko Kaname stepped out of the shelter and looked up to the sky which still sprinkled down soft remnants of rain water. Junko did not know where Madoka had gone, or why she had gone, but she was going to go find her!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, leave questions or just flat out complain it helps us to know what we can do better.


End file.
